


Woes of Winter

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: Chaos Warriors bring terror and devastation down to Kislev regularly, but always, the Ice Queen and her brave soldiers drive them off. Always, until now that is.





	Woes of Winter

The cold winds of the north whistled through the trees on the outskirts of Praag. Katarin Bokha held her horse’s reigns tightly and kept her eyes on the treeline. There had been more aggressive presses by Norscans into the area recently, so she was moving to Praag, to be better able to reinforce her northern front with her magic should an invasion occur. With their Ice Queen with them, the forces in the city were sure to be victorious against whatever host came down and across those tall, dark mountains.  
They reached a detour in the road, and they could hear the sounds of far off screams, and see smoke rising, down the small dirt path. One of the towns sounded like it was under attack! With a swift order, the Tzarina and her force of Kislevites charged towards the noise, making good time to the village in only a few minutes. The force couldn’t be this large so close to the city, and she was confident she could end the battle quickly.  
As they closed, the unmistakable wailing of Chaos corrupted mortals, the screams of terrified villagers, and the sounds of blazing flame became distinct in the unmistakable din of pillaging. The Ice Queen's steed leapt through the treeline and her bear cavalry wasn’t far behind.  
The scene before them was one she knew well, but no matter how many times she saw it, the sight never got less revolting. A force of Chaos Undivided raiders were entertaining themselves by tormenting this village, destroying all in their wake. The cackles and jeers of corrupted men drowning out the pleas from her people for mercy more and more with every life they took.  
Chaos Warriors and berserkers of Khorne smashed bones and chopped off limbs, age, gender, level of threat, it mattered not. Everywhere a peasant ran or a child wailed, they would rush to cleave it apart and stain the ground with its blood. The unnatural way it splattered and flew everywhere showed that Khorne was watching, and was pleased.  
She saw a few Nurgle worshippers throwing rotten food and corpses into the town well, and biting, licking, and groping still living people, utterly infecting them with horrifying ailments that took to their flesh far faster than any natural sickness. Their spread of the Poxfather’s gifts was a clear and desperate effort to attain his immortal favor.  
The depravity on display from the Slaaneshi was in full swing amongst the others. Where the Ice Queen saw a villager being raped, skinned, beaten or mutilated in horribly creative ways, while the offender drank as much ale as his belly would allow, and ate more than any normal man ever could, it was quick to spot the Symbol of the Dark Prince on their flesh. Either tattooed, or, more often, gouged into their bodies sloppily. The more painful the symbol was to create, the more Slaanesh would favor the gesture.  
Katarin raised her staff and gave an order, and the bears charged into the fray, ripping and shredding through the masses of corrupted men. They were outnumbered, but the ferocity of a Kislevite Bear Rider was legendary. The beast and the man worked in tandem to rip off limbs, sever heads, brutally maim, or terribly mutilate any corrupted being in their path. Just as they began to be surrounded, the rest of her troops joined the fight.  
Her Ice magic froze men solid as her troops smashed their motionless forms to cold splinters, and she brought down terrible icicles to impale and maim all who approached her, in a brilliant display of her unique and powerful lore.  
Kislevites fought hard and deep into the foe’s ranks, their ancestral hatred of all things Chaos on full display. It was almost over, but just as Katarina let herself hope for a swift victory, a cackle on the wind snapped her attention to the treeline. From it poured hundreds of the Chaos hordes, in a perfectly executed ambush, and in their center, a deformed and laughing follower of Tzneetch.  
The denizen of the Changer of Ways was clad in the customary blue and gold, a third eye set in his forehead, one arm mutated to resemble a bird’s talon. Feathers jutted from his skin in random places, and his eyes were wild with secrets no mortal had any right knowing.  
As his twisted hands guided his accursed staff, Chaos magic tore souls from bodies and cut down her soldiers. As the Tzarina’s men moved to protect themselves in a defensive circle, the Ice Queen threw her magical spells in a frantic flurry at the mage, sensing great power from him, freezing and shattering the bodies of any who stood in the way. If she could just bring the dark sorcerer down, then the battle would be won!  
The corrupted follower of Chaos threw a massive spell of Tzneetch in her direction, and as she was forced to veer away to avoid being hit, he got closer. A bodyguard of Tzneetchian followers surrounded him as he closed the distance, cutting down any Kislevite who stood in his way. From his robes, he drew a magical artifact, an item of dark corruption. It was a screaming skull, wailing as if it was alive, in unknowable anguish, its surface etched in powerful glowing runes of dark magic.  
Instantly, Katarin felt the winds begin to weaken. She threw off another spell at him, but the magic disintegrated as it got too close, and he began to laugh.  
“The blessings of the great and brilliant Changer of Ways are as many as they are powerful, foolish Kislevite weakling!” as the winds of magic were lost to her, she watched on in horror as they appeared to be given to this mage.  
She wanted to try to stop him, but his magical power was now immense. He was killing tens of men with every swing of his glowing crystalline staff.  
Sword flashing in the air, she swung down and cut into a corrupted follower of Chaos, even as her soldiers fell around her. One, two, three, five, ten, but it didn’t matter. They were everywhere and numerous. One of the axes of a Khornite warrior took her noble steed’s front legs out from under it, and it screamed a whiney of pain and terror as she was thrown to the ground, sword falling from her grip to be lost in the growing horde.  
She could hear the wails of her men being surrounded and cut to pieces, and she fought, but there was no magic left in her. The marauders began to tear at her clothes as she kicked and screamed. 

“No, NO! You will not, you won’t- AH!” she got a hard punch in the face from a huge Chaos warrior, looking up at the man with growing fear as her nose began to bleed.  
Chosen he was, his armor was etched with symbols of Slaanesh, and stained all over with splotches of blood. The spikes about his shoulders were tipped with skulls that still bled. He must have been seven, maybe eight feet tall. His helmet was beautiful and horrible all at once, shining and polished enough she could see her reflection. The shimmering surface was smeared with gore and curling horns stuck out at random places. From one side, an eye stared out at her, wide and hungry. The armor he wore identically mirrored and polished, coated in runes of the Dark Prince’s design. It was an affront to all that was decent to wear something so flashy, so gaudy. Slaanesh clearly was pleased with him.  
He began to call over other Chaos Warriors, all Slaaneshi, as the Tzeentchian stepped up next to him and hissed in disgust.  
“Must you base creatures ALWAYS rape every woman we get ahold of? This is the Tzarina of Kislev, her mind is filled with the most wonderful secrets, I drained the winds from her, she should be mine to interrogate.”  
The Slaaneshi Chosen turned to him and scoffed. “You can whisper your secrets somewhere else, coward! Besides, think of the tactical devastation it would bring upon the people of Kislev to see the body of their Ice Queen hanging upon our banners, raped raw and broken, the symbol of their power, despoiled!”  
“We should kill her, NOW!” a Khornite said, so coated in blood his armor’s iron looked more red than black.  
Katarina noticed with dismay the screams of her dying men had stopped. There had to be some way out of this… she looked around for any way to escape before she felt a ripping pain on her long black hair as she was yanked backward into the Slaaneshi’s grip.  
“An UTTER waste you mindless brute! Go hump your skulls and leave us to our hard fought prize!” the Khornite warrior hissed in rage, but spying fleeing soldiers to kill, he decided better of a suicidal attack attack against his unreliable allies and ran off.  
“Well?” the Chosen asked, turning to the Tzneetchian. “What of it, can we make a compromise?”  
“Ugh…” his bird talon arm clicked on the metal of his staff as he flexed the digits in thought. “Fine, but don’t eat too much of her. We need her face intact.”  
Katarin felt her heart leap into her chest as terror gripped her. She couldn’t believe what was about to happen…  
“No, you’ll have to kill me, NO, LET ME GO!!” she tried to call more magic, but the air was sapped utterly by the cursed artifact, and all she did was shower little flakes of ice harmlessly down on the group.  
They laughed, and began to tear and slice off all her clothes, as she kicked and screamed. The fabric of her dress, panties, top, and bra were all ripped off sloppily with no regard to her comfort. They cut her with their knives several times as they did it, and soon the Tzarina was naked before the horde of Chaos corrupted warriors.  
Her body was bruised and cut, but still she was a magnificent lady. Pale skin soft and smooth, with delicate ladylike arms and legs, and a shapely and utterly perfect figure, she was a true picture of beauty that any woman would be jealous of. Her breasts were C-cups, but barely. Almost big enough to be called D, with wide pink nipples that stood up hard in the cold. Between her legs was a small, trimmed bush of thick black hair, over a tight, virgin pussy. She’d never had time to… well, be with, anyone, and refused to experiment. She’d wanted to stay pure for her people, maybe one day marry and bear them a new ruler. Now though… she’d be forever tainted.  
Her body was shaking all over, and as one of the black iron clad Chaos Warriors grabbed her and pulled her arms out of the way, another dug his harsh cold metal gauntlets into her breasts.  
“Awww, is the little queen cold?” he hissed into her ear.  
The chill however, wasn’t why Katarin was shivering. Her affinity towards ice magic made her incredibly resilient to the winter chill. It was the terror which made her shiver. She was helpless… utterly at the mercy of this utterly merciless host. She only prayed desperately to Ursun that she would escape this alive. She could feel tears in her eyes as she tried not to focus on the feeling of the hands groping her. Running lower, grabbing at her rear, feeling her thighs.  
The Tzarina gasped when the fingers of the gauntlets roughly rubbed her womanhood, feeling the tightness. Roughly, three digits pushed their way up inside her, hard, ripping her hymen as she cried out in sudden pain. A single rolled down her cheek as the chill winds whistled through the now mostly silent air.  
“A virgin…” said the Chaos Warrior, raising his hand to his face.  
An unnaturally long tongue slipped out from under his helmet and licked at the blood that stained his hand. They roughly dropped her onto the dirt of the clearing, as the Chosen in the mirrored plate walked closer. Lifting a plate of his armor to reveal the shaft underneath, he got down on his knees, and spread her legs wide.  
Again the Ice Queen fought him, trying to kick away, and again she was struck hard for her trouble. A roughshod boot slammed down onto her chest and squished painfully at her breasts, forcing the air from her lungs as she tried to get a grip in the dirt, to pull herself away, but all that came up were handfuls of dusty earth.  
He took hold of her legs again, and squeezed them so hard Katarin thought he’d rip off her legs, yanking her back. Looking down at his hideous cock, her heart seemed to stop momentarily in dread.  
It was covered all down the shaft in sharp looking protrusions and terrible nubs. It looked like it would hurt, horribly. It was at least nine inches of thick, ugly, mutated manhood. Why, why couldn’t they just have killed her…  
Roughly, he shoved himself inside the Queen of Kislev with one vicious thrust, and her eyes went wide as she screamed. It hurt, by all the ancient gods of the north, it hurt so, so much. Not only was she a virgin, and horribly tender, but the mutations on his cock dug on her inner walls and made her bleed roughly down his dick. Again she tried to force him away, pressing her foot against his chestplate, and pushing with all her might.  
“YOU. WILL. SUCCUMB!!!” he roared, annoyed with her futile escape efforts.  
Gripping her legs hard, he yanked them aside with such force she felt as if he may have torn one of her muscles, and slammed himself inside her with renewed cruelty. Faster and deeper he thrust, his rape becoming more and more vicious as The Tzarina’s screams and wails for mercy grew more desperate.  
Her tears were running freely now, like a cold river of crystal down her face, shimmering in the late day sun. Katarin wondered if she would ever see Kislev again. Ever look upon the walls of the great city, or ever hold a son or daughter in her arms. Would any noble man of the north even want her after this? What would they say if they saw her, their once mighty and unbreakable queen, helpless and bleeding, stumbling to Praag’s gates? That is, if she managed to survive this ordeal.  
The Chosen barked an order, and more of his soldiers surrounded her. One gripped her head and painfully yanked it back and down, so that her throat was a nice straight line, and shoved his shaft down into the warm tightness, her neck bulging with the intrusion. It stank like musk and tasted like blood. The Tzarina could tell by the red stains on his crotch, this wasn’t his first rape today. She bit down, and was rewarded with a punch to the throat so hard she blacked out for a couple seconds, only wrenched back to consciousness by the increasingly awful pains in her vagina.  
Every time she tried to bite or push him back he only hit her harder, so eventually she just whimpered and sobbed into his cock, ceasing her efforts to stop what was happening. As they fucked the Ice Queen it felt like hours had past, and to her horror, eventually the pain was almost beginning to receed, or she was getting used to it.  
She didn’t want the feelings of pleasure that came with each ripping thrust into her depths, the waves that began to rise as the Chosen roughly shoved his fingers up Katarin’s backside, pressing them deep and fingering her with each slam he made inside her pussy.  
He decided to switch between the two, and every now and then he would pull out, push into her asshole, and create an entirely new and painful sensation as he pumped his cock in the tight, vice-like hole, which began to bleed aswell. Sometimes he would scratch her or tear at the skin of her thighs, leaving bloody marks as he held her steady. She could feel a tightness growing there, a feeling of pleasure that she hated herself more for by the second. Slaaneshi magic was forcing a climax upon her, making her body betray her wishes.  
Suddenly she felt man raping her throat stiffen, and he pushed himself all the way down, choking her horribly as she got a good smell of his thick, awful, bloodstained pubes, the pumping of his dick down her throat making her gag worse and worse. Finally as he yanked out of her she coughed and gagged, retching most of the seed back out of her mouth.  
“Please… don’t… please stop- MNGH!“  
She only had a few moments to gasp in air before a second Chaos Warrior took his place, and the process began again, her gag reflex doing nothing but bringing him more pleasure as her tears of agony dripped down into the dirt.  
The one working at her lower half, their leader, began to thrust harder. His slams inside her became more and more vicious, his breathing ragged and hard. He was getting close to climax, and to her own horribly realization, she was too.  
“I will fill you with my desire, I will choke out all hope with my seed, feel Slaanesh’s will, as I empty myself into you, Ice Queen, feel yourself be… CORRUPTED!” he roared out the last word and shoved himself as deep into her pussy as he could go, shooting several ropes of cum into her, before pulling out and pushing into her rear as well, equally stuffing it full of thick white seed.  
As the last jet of spunk was expelled into her body, she felt the growing pleasure in her lower half reach a fever pitch. The tingles became wave that slammed down all over her, forcing her to clamp down agonizingly on the spikes of his cock. She’d been brought to orgasm by these… monsters. Nothing of her honor remained, she was utterly ruined. All she wanted was to die. Her eyes rolled back in her head, as another cock replaced the Chosen’s vacancy inside her.  
…  
It had been hours upon hours, perhaps even a full day, she’d lost count long ago and the brave Tzarina Katarin, once so proud and noble, had been raped half a hundred times, at least. Every raider who had survived the skirmish had a turn. She was bleeding horribly, and barely clinging to life. The Tzneetchian and his artifact were less than 30 paces away, and so the winds had never returned for her to use. He simply read a book and occasionally complained of the noise.  
The Ice Queen’s once beautiful body was broken and horribly mutilated. There wasn’t an inch of skin that hadn’t been cut or bruised, a bone that hadn’t been cracked or broken. She had lost her voice and her ability to scream long ago, and her struggles had stopped, even her tears had dried completely. Her teeth were broken and knocked out from the times when she had struggled or bit at her rapists, and both her rear and womanhood were utterly ragged and ruined, constantly bleeding, gaping, and beyond healing.  
The noble ruler of Kislev felt yet another Chaos Warrior slake his lust inside of her. She simply made a small, hoarse whimper, as he pulled out and made room for one of his allies.  
As her eyes fluttered closed and her final breath misted in the cold air, her last thoughts were of the profound shame she had brought upon her bloodline, and despair for Kislev, and its dark, and hopeless future.  
With that, the pain ended, as did the reign Tzarina Katarin Bokha, Ice Queen of Kislev.


End file.
